This is a multi-centered, randomized, controlled trial to evaluate the efficacy, safety and tolerance of hiv hyperimmune intravenous globulin (HIVIG) administered during pregnancy and to the newborn with the goal of reducing maternal-fetal transmissions of HIV. The primary objective of the study is to compare the effects of combination therapy with HIVG and zidovudine versus IVIG and zidovudine on the incidence of HIV infection in infants born to HIV-infected women.